


Pain of Strength

by EvelynGrace87



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynGrace87/pseuds/EvelynGrace87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fic I wrote for a LL challenge. We choose a song and wrote a small fic about it.</p><p>I chose Hanson's "Strong Enough To Break"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain of Strength

The Pain of Strength

Richard’s screams echoed within the room. The intense pain of the agiel struck Richard for the umpteenth time today. He knew he was stronger than this, but he felt himself slipping away. Denna even penetrated herself in his dreams- where Kahlan should have been. Kahlan, how he missed her smile, her laugh, and just being near her. As if Denna knew what he was thinking about, she struck him again. He was not sure how much longer he could hold on, even though he tried with everything he had.

Denna smirked at Richard’s pain. He was getting closer to breaking. She knew she was one of the best Mord’Sith Darken Rahl had, and she was going to prove that with Richard becoming her new pet.

“I know you’re strong, Richard,” Denna whispered in his ear, “But I will break you. Don’t you feel the walls coming down? Don’t you feel yourself stumbling to fight back?” Denna stepped back to hear his response.

“Look at you, Denna. You’re serving as a pawn for Darken Rahl. How does that make you feel? You know you are better than that,” Richard responded with force, even though his lungs and throat were burning.

Denna struck him again and walked away for a brief moment, staring at the walls that held her here, to gain her composure. Richard was different. Yesterday he told her he did not like her being in pain from her agiel. No pet of hers every told her that. Denna whipped around, her long blonde braid following behind her. She would not allow Richard Cypher to affect her in any way.

“Let’s see how long you last under my torture, Seeker. I am the best,” Denna walked back in front of him. She raised her agiel and pressed it into his side, feeling its pain within her own body as it raced through his. She heard footsteps behind her and spun around. Another Mord’Sith was standing in the doorway.

“What is so important you interrupt me during my training?” Denna hissed at her.

“There is a confessor here to see you,” the Mord’Sith responded. Denna smiled- a smile that would frighten children.

“Looks like we have company, Richard,” Denna told him.

Richard felt dread overcome him. Why did Kahlan come here? She should have stayed away and let someone else rescue him. Although, he was not sure he could be rescued. He felt his strength weakening and Denna’s insanity starting to consume him.

“No,” he whispered to himself. He heard Denna’s boots pound the floor as she left to retrieve his confessor. He had to remain strong. He could not break. What would Denna do to Kahlan if his strength betrayed him? The tears stung his wounds as they escaped and traveled down his face.


End file.
